Attack On Titans The Army Of HumanTitans
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: 500 Years Have Passed Since Eren Mikasa and all their friends time everyone is dead but now it's time for a new hero to rise from the ashes and to take vengeance for his Family's Death this is the story of Danyon and all of his experiences Loss, Loneliness, Despair, Desire, Happiness, Love, & Insanity this is his Quest for Vengeance
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

It all happened 500 Years ago Humanity was on the brink of extinction because of the giants we called Titans devoured more than half of the population so we had to resort to retreating behind 3 50 Metre Walls the First was Wall Maria then was Wall Rose and in the centre built around the King's Castle was Wall Sina but then after 100 years of hiding behind the walls it happened the Colossal Titan appeared out of no where destroying the first gate of wall Maria allowing hundreds of normal Titans to charge through devouring people left right and centre shattering and then the Armoured Titan appeared destroying the second gate of the Wall Maria thousands no millions of lives all at once but one boy made an oath the kill off all the Titans to make sure nothing like that ever happened again and his name was Eren after 5 years he was made a soldier and his dream was in motion of becoming a reality but then the Colossal Titan appeared again and another tragedy like what happened 5 years ago happened all over again and Eren was eaten but unbenownced to him he had the Genes of a Titan flowing through him thanks to his father and he became the Governments greatest Weapon it was thanks to him that the world finally defeated the titans and got them out of the Walls we took back our homes but the Titans are still out there to this day killing us off it is thanks to them that we have to live behind these stupid walls it has been 400 years since then and Eren has passed on leaving a legacy to follow my name is Danyon and this is the story of how I became the worlds second greatest hope


	2. Chapter 1 500 Years Later

_**Chapter 1**_

_**500 Years Later**_

"Talking"

_*Thinking*_

**XXX Area XXX**

***Human/Titan Thinking***

"My name is Danyon it is now the year 2013 the 1st of December I'm just going through life without a care of the world my Mum says that I should consider what I want to do with my life but my Father says that I should just be who I want to be my Best Friend Jacob and I dream of going out to see the outside world one day Kida on the other hand thinks I should just give up on that dream this is the story of how I started on my Quest for Vengeance"

Danyon lying on the ground sleeping dreaming about the beautiful blue ocean then of him swimming with his two best friends then the sky turns red and a sinister storm cloud appears along with an Army of Titans then they all eat him and his friends then he opens his eyes and looks at his reflection to see himself as a Titan he wakes up suddenly sitting up really fast hitting his head against Kida's hurting both of them "Ouch! Kida! What the hell are you doing?" Kida is sitting there rubbing her head "Oooh! Huh? Oh I came here to see how the stick collecting was going" Danyon looks at her annoyed "Oh yeah well I don't need you to check up on me" Kida looks at him "well we both know that isn't true!" Danyon is getting really agitated by her "I'm not a little kid anymore" Kida "that may be but you still act like one" Danyon getting angry "let's go home!"

They both star walking back and as they arrive home they overhear a conversation between Danyon's Mother and the leader of the Recon Corps "He's just a boy he's not ready for the outside world no absolutely not I won't let him join the army" the Voice of Danyon's Mother is heard "Please I beg of you our numbers are diminishing faster than ever the more recruits there are the better chance we have of defeating the titans" "you're not helping your argument I said no and that's final!" Danyon slams the door open "don't I get a say in this "No" says his Mum "Yes" says the Soldier "as soon as my training in the Military is finished I plan on joining the Recon Corps I always have you guys are my heroes so just hang in there until I graduate okay" he puts his one hand behind his back and one over his heart so does the Soldier "very well I can't wait Danyon see you then" he leaves the house

"Hey mum where's Dad" his Mum slaps him across the face "Ouch what was that for" he yells at his mum "why would you agree to join the Army!" she yells at him Danyon looks at her and shouts back "I want to see the outside world and protect this city and there is only one way I can do both and that's to join the army so that's what I'll do and you can't stop me!" he runs out of the house dropping the sticks all over the place Kida goes to go after him but is stopped by his Mother "Kida please look after him he's a fool but he's all I have promise to take care of him" Kida nods her head "don't worry I will make sure he doesn't die for a very long time" she runs out after Danyon while Danyon's Mum prays for his safety

Danyon holding a hand over one of his eyes to try and stop visions that are appearing in his head of his Dad injecting him with needles and then a blackout he looks up to see his friend Jacob in over his head in a fight with a gang of guys beating him up "HEY!" All of them look up to see Danyon "Shit it's him what do we do" says one of the guys "gang up on him he might be strong but there's only one guy" they all nod and go to charge at him when they see Kida close behind "Shit now Kida's coming as well what do we do?" The Leader of them just shouts "Run, Run Away!" Danyon helps his friend up "you okay?" Jacob nods

**XXX Later By The Lake XXX**

"So what was it this time" Danyon asks Jacob "I just told them that we'd have to go outside the gate eventually and the couldn't prove me wrong so they started beating on me but they forgot about my little friends" shows his two fists "yeah, yeah whatever" Danyon says not convinced "so why do you look so down in the dumps" Jacob asks "A Recon Corps Soldier showed up at our house and his mum told the soldier that there was no way Danyon was joining the Recon Corps or any Military group" Kida finishes "wow that's tough bro" Jacob says Danyon nods in agreement "but she's not gonna stop me I will join the Recon Corps you just wait and see!" as soon as he said that a huge Titan appears in a crack of lightning the Colossal Titan everyone looks up and sees it then the warning bell starts ringing as the guy ringing it starts shouting "TITAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE COLOSSAL TITAN HAS RETURNED!" all of the citizens start screaming and running to evacuate as the Titan kicks down the walls gate and normal Titans charge through eating random people as they come across them then the Recon Corps fly overhead Danyon, Kida, & Jacob towards the titans and start fighting Danyon afraid for his family runs to his house

"Mum, Mum Please Be Alright Mum!" Danyon yells to himself as soon as he gets to the house he sees a Titan overhead with Danyon's Mum in it's hand "MUUUUUUUUUUM!" Danyon screams Danyon's Mum looks up to see Danyon, Kida, & Jacob then she smiles and mouths the words "I love you please run as fast as you can and live for me" as soon as she finishes mouthing the words the 10 Class Titan eats her Danyon seeing this practically loses his mind "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Andrew hearing this comes running towards him and carries the three children away "I Won't forgive it I will get Revenge for my mother!" he jumps out of Andrew's arms as well as Kida, & Jacob Andrew follows them yelling for them to come back

**XXX In Front Of The Wall XXX**

Danyon looks up and sees the Titan that ate his Mother then looks around and sees 3 Dead Recon Corps bodies and he steals the 3D Manoeuvre gear and straps himself in it *I Might Not Have any training but I know the basics of it* Kida, & Jacob appear behind him as Danyon flies into the air Using the 3D Manoeuvre gear "AHHH! I really think I should have reconsidered this plan!" Kida annoyed groans but steals her own 3D Manoeuvre gear and puts it on Jacob looks at her "Uh are you sure about this I mean one untrained guy flying around in the sky is enough isn't it Kida steals the last 3D Manoeuvre gear and straps Jacob into it then makes him go flying into the air and follows him "I HATE YOU!" Jacob yells back to Kida Danyon on the other hand is just getting used to the Controls "Alright and..." he flies back towards a Titan and cuts the sensitive part of it's neck off and it dies he does it to a couple more Titans until the one that ate his mother grabs him out of the air Kida scared for Danyon tries to get to him but the Titan puts Danyon into his Mouth and tries to swallow him but Danyon doesn't let it he pushes his mouth open and jumps out he then uses the 3DM gear to get behind the Titan and kill it all 3 of them meet up killing titan after Titan

**XXX With All Of The Citizens XXX**

Titans Roar as they charge towards the Citizens All the Citizens start jumping onto moving boats and on none moving boats and are about to be eaten when 3 of them fall backwards dead the Citizens start muttering as soon as the dust settles two 17 year olds one a boy and one a girl and one 19 year old boy appear out of the smoke all of the Citizens are shocked then Danyon uses the 3DM Gear to fly toward more Titans and kills a group of them An Army Sensei sees him and is impressed Kida does the same thing killing heaps of Titans in fact they all do it kill lots of Titans until all of the citizens were able to escape as soon as they land on a boat the Gate smashes open as an Armoured Titan smashes through to the Docks/Harbour *What The Hell Happened Here?* Danyon asks himself as he punches his fist onto the rails of the ship "I've come to a decision" Jacob & Kida look up at him curious "what?" they both ask in unison Danyon then looks at them with a crazy killer kind of look "I'm gonna do it I'm going to eradicate the entire Titan race off the face of the earth!" Both Jacob & Kida jump back a bit scared by the look in Danyon's eyes "I'm gonna kill them all!" A Mysterious Figure in the back ground smiles an evil smile and says to himself "at last he's ready i've been waiting for this moment my entire life Danyon"


End file.
